Mother's Day
by Melchy
Summary: Jonathan's salute to his mother


The Ghost and Mrs. Muir 

Rated G

Timeline: Through out the series and after

The characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox, I have only borrowed them for the purposes of this story. No profit shall be made from this story 

Thanks to Susan G and Denise G for their support as always and for the great editing job. Also thanks to Denise R for letting me know how much she enjoyed it! 

Mother's Day  
  
My Mom  
Jonathan Muir  
Age 5  
  
My mom is very nice. She is very pretty. She  
sometimes tucks me in bed at night. She is   
really pretty. She calls me sweetie. She smells  
good. She loves me. She loves Candy.   
She loved Daddy when he was alive. Even when they yelled.  
Mommy has blonde hair. Her name is Mom. My Mom loves me. We love each other.   
My sister wrote this for me.   
Jonathan  
  
************  
  
My Mom  
Jonathan Muir  
Grade 1  
  
My mother is a great Mom. She always smiles at me in  
the morning. She is very pretty.   
My mother is sometimes very busy, but not always. She  
took me to the zoo for my   
birthday.  
And brought me a model plane. She says I'm her little  
man. We love each other.  
  
************  
  
My mother  
Jonathan Muir  
Miss Hunter's 2nd grade  
  
My mother is wonderful. She works hard to give me and  
Candy a good life. Many nights I   
can hear her typewriter working late. My mother calls  
me sweetie and kisses me when we   
are  
alone. She would never kiss me in front of people.   
She's neat that way.  
  
She doesn't cook breakfast like other mothers but she  
does lots of other neat stuff like   
play ball with me or even take me fishing. She calls  
me her little man. I like that. I   
love  
my mother.  
  
************  
  
Mother  
Jonathan Muir  
5C  
  
My mother is the best mother that I know of. She  
doesn't yell at me if I make a bad   
grade or mess up at ball practice and she takes my  
side against Candy, except when Candy is   
right  
of course.  
  
My mother works hard and makes sure we all have  
everything we need.  
  
I really like when she comes into my room at night and  
covers me up. I usually push back   
the covers on purpose just so I know she will come in.  
She always smells so good. I know  
when she is close when I can smell her perfume. I  
stole one of her gloves once and slept   
with it under her pillow. (Please don't tell my  
mom about this)  
  
My mother calls me Sir and shakes my hand solemnly but  
when she tucks me in she kisses me   
and says I love you.  
  
**************  
  
An Essay on My Parents.  
By Jonathan Muir  
Grade 9  
  
My father died when I was two years old and I don't  
really remember him. I know he was a   
college professor and he was very popular. He was  
running for senator from Pennsylvania   
when  
he died in a car accident. My grandfather says he  
would have made a fine senator.  
  
My mother is Carolyn Muir and she is a writer. We  
live in Gull Cottage, which everyone   
says is haunted but that never stops us from living  
there. My mother has written a book   
about  
Captain Daniel Gregg and it is pretty good.  
  
Sometimes my mother doesn't understand me and  
sometimes we even argue. I want to go join   
the navy when I grow up and she doesn't want me too,  
but I know she loves me anyway.  
  
I don't want to live in Schooner Bay when I get older,  
I want to see the world. I hope   
someday my mother will understand that.  
  
*************  
  
Jonathan Muir  
12th grade creative writing.  
The person I admire most.  
  
The person I admire most would have to be my mother,  
Carolyn Muir. She gives us things   
we need but I wish we could have some other things as  
well. She doesn't seem to   
understand  
that I really need a new bike or a new jacket like the  
guys have.  
  
I do know that as a writer, the money is sometimes  
scarce but she has written a couple of   
books and is doing well. My sister and I saw some of  
Mom's books in a store in   
Philadelphia  
last summer.  
  
When I was a small child I thought my mother was the  
most beautiful and perfect mother in   
the world. And I still do, although I don't tell her  
that anymore. It just seems sort   
of  
babyish to admit that. Perhaps someday when I'm older,  
I'll be able to tell her that   
again.  
  
***********  
  
Jonathan Muir  
APO New York #456789  
New York, New York. 10025  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I just wanted to write a quick note before we ship  
out. It's not that I don't expect to   
come back home but just in case this is a lot worse  
than we think, there were a few   
things I  
wanted to tell you.  
  
I love you, Mommy. I couldn't have asked for a better  
mother and I don't think I ever   
told you that. I sometimes took your hard work for  
granted, not caring that you gave   
everything  
for us.  
  
I know that moving to Gull Cottage took a lot of  
bravery on your part, especially now   
that I know of all the problems you had with  
grandparents etc. But you never let on, you   
always  
had a smile for us and told us that everything would  
be okay.  
  
I'm sorry I was such a pain growing up, especially in  
high school. I complained a lot   
about not enough new clothes and not getting a new  
bike or a car on my 16th birthday. I'm   
sorry  
I got mad at you about Jenny. I can see now that you  
and the Captain were right about   
that, but at the time I couldn't.  
  
I love the way you stood behind me, even when you  
hated me joining the navy and going   
half-way around the world. I will do my best to come  
home to you and the Captain, and I   
know if  
I do it will be the thought of you that pulls me  
through it.  
  
When I was a little boy I took one of your gloves one  
time and hid it under my pillow   
because I wanted to be able to smell you anytime I  
felt like it. The fragrance of your   
perfume  
was a stabilizing factor in my life and I knew that  
everything would be okay when I   
smelled it, because it meant that you were close by.   
I wish you were here with me now, but I   
know  
in a way that you are.  
  
Tell Captain Gregg to take care of you for me, even  
though I know he always does. I love   
you both and hope to be walking up the steps of Gull  
Cottage very soon.  
  
Your son,  
Jonathan.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
